<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Female sides/Male Sides. by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643615">NSFW Female sides/Male Sides.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/M, Fem!Janus, Fem!Logan, Fem!Patton - Freeform, Fem!Remus - Freeform, Fem!Roman, Female/male sex, Incest, Kinky, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Disclaimer! + Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman-6'4<br/>Remus-6'3<br/>Janus-6'2<br/>Logan-6'0<br/>Thomas-5'10<br/>Patton-5'8<br/>Virgil-5'5</p><p> </p><p>Most of this isn't connected but Here are the girls-</p><p> </p><p>Rachel-</p><p>Tallest of the girls. </p><p>Wears a white wedding like dress and white heels. </p><p>Hair down or up in any type of bun.</p><p>Sister to Roxanne.</p><p>36 DD</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>Roxanne-</p><p>Second Tallest.</p><p>Wears a black wedding dress like thing with heels.</p><p>Hair down or in a bun with a stand of hair hanging off to the side. </p><p>sister to Rachel.(Twin)</p><p>36 DD</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>Jocelyn-</p><p>third tallest.</p><p>Wears a black dress with highlighted green scales.</p><p>hair up in a pony tail under her hat.</p><p>no siblings.</p><p>34 DD</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>Lucille "Lucy"-</p><p>Middle height.</p><p>Wears a dark blue V-neck shirt(long sleeved) with a grey skirt.</p><p>Hair up in a formal bun.</p><p>No siblings.</p><p>34 D</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>Teresa(Shes not the main part of the story)- </p><p>The third shortest</p><p>Wears what ever.(A human)</p><p>Hair down or in a pony tail.</p><p>Thomas sanders (Twin AU)</p><p>34 CCC</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>Paiton/Patrica-</p><p>The second shortest. </p><p>a light blue dress with black leggings and blue flats. A grey cardigan on her shoulders.</p><p>wears hair down or up. </p><p>No sibling.</p><p>34 C</p><p>-_-_-_-</p><p>Violet-</p><p>The shortest.</p><p>what Virgil wears usually </p><p>Wears hair up in a pony tail.</p><p>no sibling.</p><p>34 BB.</p><p>_____________</p><p>Ships to expect(For sure)-</p><p>Fem!Virgil x Roman</p><p>Fem!Virgil x Remus</p><p>Fem!Virgil x Janus</p><p>Fem!Virgil x Logan</p><p>Fem!Virgil x Patton</p><p>Fem!Virgil x Male!Virgil.*</p><p>---------</p><p>Fem!Patton x Roman</p><p>Fem!Patton x Remus</p><p>Fem!Patton x Janus</p><p>Fem!Patton x Logan</p><p>Fem!Patton x Male!Patton*</p><p>Fem!Patton x Virgil</p><p>---------</p><p>Fem!Logan x Roman</p><p>Fem!Logan x Remus</p><p>Fem!Logan x Janus</p><p>Fem!Logan x Male!Logan*</p><p>Fem!Logan x Patton</p><p>Fem!Logan x Virgil</p><p>--------</p><p>Fem!Janus x Roman</p><p>Fem!Janus x Remus</p><p>Fem!Janus x Male!Janus*</p><p>Fem!Janus x Logan</p><p>Fem!Janus x Patton</p><p>Fem!Janus x Virgil</p><p>--------</p><p>Fem!Remus x Roman*</p><p>Fem!Remus x Remus*</p><p>Fem!Remus x Janus</p><p>Fem!Remus x Logan</p><p>Fem!Remus x Patton</p><p>Fem!Remus x Virgil.</p><p>--------</p><p>Fem!Roman x Roman*</p><p>Fem!Roman x Remus*</p><p>Fem!Roman x Janus</p><p>Fem!Roman x Logan</p><p>Fem!Roman x Patton</p><p>Fem!Roman x Virgil.</p><p>--------</p><p>*=not incest.</p><p>--------</p><p>Might not be included-(Any already included will not be included)</p><p>Roman x Remus.^</p><p>Roman x Janus</p><p>Roman x Logan</p><p>Roman x Patton</p><p>Roman x Virgil.</p><p>--------</p><p>Remus x Janus</p><p>Remus x Logan</p><p>Remus x Patton</p><p>Remus x Virgil</p><p>--------</p><p>Janus x Logan</p><p>Janus x Patton</p><p>Janus x Virgil</p><p>-------</p><p>Logan x Patton</p><p>Logan x Virgil</p><p>--------</p><p>Patton x Virgil</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>^-This is incest. </p><p> </p><p>and this all isn't exactly connected,Unless there is a + after it and such. </p><p>I hope you enjoy the one shots. This has no clear order...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fem!Virgil x Roman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Violet is thinks that she will never that a certain prince,Roman shows her other wise. ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning-<br/>Self conscious,<br/>Vaginal sex,<br/>Vaginal fingering,<br/>unprotected sex,<br/>Praising,<br/>Daddy kink,<br/>First time(For Violet)<br/>cursing and use of the word cunt to describe a female genital.<br/>(Maybe body worship?)</p><p>Roman-6'4<br/>Violet-5'0<br/>comparison-https://www.mrinitialman.com/OddsEnds/Sizes/sizes.html?base_ft=6&amp;base_in=4&amp;comp_ft=5&amp;comp_in=0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Violet was laying on the couch she wore a baggy hoodie. She was listening to music as the other girls sat on the floor, it was a girl's night. "Hey, girls, Which of the guys do you think is cute?" "Virgil! He is so sweet and lovely." Virgil wasn't really sweet...Just to Rachel, he is. "Patton is a fine young man," Lucy said. Soon the girls gave their opinions on most of the guys with only her and Lucille being quiet. "Who do you like Violet?" Patricia said. "Roman is nice..." she said with her eyes closed. She knew that it was a lost cause with him as the side is denser than a rock...and he seems to be interested in girls with large asses and chests. She continued to watch the movie as the girls continued to talk. She sighed getting board as she got up and stretched. "I'm heading for bed...Night girls," she said as she walked to the hallway of there rooms. She went to her room to see that roman was there. "Roman? Everything ok?" she said. The other to be reading something. He jumped and looked at her. "Yes, but I want to see something... may you close the door?" Violet nodded and closed it slightly weary. "O-Ok, what do you want to see?" "I found this book of yours and want to see if it's telling the truth." He said holding up a purple book. Violet paled seeing that it was her journal. "o-Ok...What do you want to see?" "First take your hoodie off." She did as told slightly weary. He sat the book on the dresser and circled her.  The 6'4 male looked at her small frame. "Experiments are usually Logan's thing but I believe we need to continue," Roman said. "May you take your jeans off?" "W-What no! You sick pervert!"Violet yelled with her face a dark red. Suddenly she had been slammed into the wall. The two were breathing heavily, her in just a white shirt and jeans while the other fully dressed. "A pervert would be called that in one's journal would they?" Roman said. Violent turned a darker red and averted eye contact. "You have a nice choice of words to describe me,(who doesn't), but not a very nice choice of words for you, my goal by the end of this experiment is to show you just how sexy you are~," Roman said the last part whispering in her ear. She felt him latch his mouth to her neck. Violet turned red a slight moan leaving her throat. She felt Roman slide his hand up her shirt. She felt him run his hands along the hem of her bra. She wasn't the busty-est of women, a 36 BB.</p><p> </p><p>          She felt his lips move onto hers as she went to undo the other's jacket. When the buttons were finally undone he took off his jacket showing that Roman was wearing just a tank top and his pants. He licked the other's lips as the female opened her mouth. Due to Roman having to squat during most of this he picked her up and stood up enjoying the fact that blood drained down and that he could feel his legs. He moved and cupped her breasts(Using the wall to mainly supporting her), Smiling when she moaned a bit. "Who said I only like large-chested women?"He said chuckling darkly when he latched back onto her neck. He threw her onto the bed and hopping on top of her smirking against the skin. She felt him pull her shirt up and over he hears and he kissed down her collar bone. He made sure to kiss every scar, old or new, self-made, or accidental. He wanted to show her that she was beautiful. He looked up to see her laying her head back as he moved down near her abdomen.  He looked up wanting to pull her pants down. She nodded and helped him pull them down. She was kissed again as his hand traveled to her underwear he pushed into them and ran his finger in the folds of her womanhood. He smirked feeling her close her legs around his wrist. He continued to run his fingers against the female's cunt. "You such a beautiful woman~," Roman said smirking at the girl's soft moans. "Your the only one that I've willed my self to not just bend you over the counter and ruin that hard exterior," Roman said smirking. "To ram into while showering you with praise and love, watching you melt before me.~" Roman said smirking as he pushed his fingers against her entrance smirking. She was putty in his hands right now.</p><p>         Roman had pushed his first finger into the woman when there was a knock.  The two eyes widened in shock. "Yes?!"Violet yelled. "Do you know where Roman is? Remus' voice rang out. Violet held in a gasp when Roman decided to continue the assault on her nether regions.  "N-No! I'm getting dressed and ready for bed! I'll help you look later." She yelled and moaned slightly as Roman pushed in a second finger. "A-Are you ok? Do I need to come in there!" "N-No you don't have too!" She said as the male almost opened the door. “I’m fine...Just getting ready for bed.” She said. Roman has added a 3rd finger watching Violet turn red and bite her lip.</p><p>        “Ok then...if you need me you know where to find me,” Remus said. Violet held her breath till they heard Remus’ door open then close. ”fuck you!” she slightly yelled before a soft moan left her lips.  ”you rethink those words when I'm done fucking your brains out.~” Roman said smirking. </p><hr/><p>        ”F-Fuck!” Violet moaned Feeling Roman thrust into her again feeling him smirk on her collar bone. ”Such a pretty girl~ You can be a princess even~” Violet covered her mouth when she heard talking outside the door. ”be a good girl for daddy and keep quiet~” Roman said watching her bite the back of her hand. Roman continued the brutal pace watching the girl convulse slightly as she came again. He bit the inside of his mouth as he falters in his thrusts. He brought the pace up before he could pull out he cums into Violet slightly shaking. ”f-fuck! In sorry!” </p><p>     ”I'll deal with it in the morning...just that down and sleep...” violet said gently pulling the softening cock out of her cunt. Roman bit his lip watching the white liquid drip out of her as he laid down hugging Violet close. “You are beautiful you know?” Roman said but he only got soft snores in return. He chuckled and kissed the back of Violets neck and the two fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fem! Logan x Patton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forgot to add this but Lucille has a necklace that Logan gave her. (As a brotherly way or a lovey dovey way) </p><p>Patton-5'8<br/>Lucille-5’3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Strip tease somewhat,Patton is some what perverted, overprotective Logan, The use of Cunt to describe a female genital, Degradation(a bit).</p><p>(Based off a one shot I read, Logan x Patton)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Lucille had noticed the small glances that Patton gave her in the first few weeks of being “created”. She noticed that sometimes when she...Falls. Her skirt would ride up sometimes, and since she wore no pants underneath her underwear would show up. She would get the usual comments, which the giver would get a black eye from her or Logan no one knows, other then her or Logan of course, but Patton was a weird Case he would just turn red and tries to look away. Same thing for when she goes to grab something and he is in the kitchen she would often feel someone eyes on her and when she turned around no one was watching her...she decided to ”accidentally” drop something and bend down to pick it up. When she turned after getting it she saw Patton’s face a Beet red. </p><p> </p><p>This caused her to get her experiment idea. </p><p> </p><p>       She had warned Logan beforehand And made sure that he would be close by if she was doing this. </p><p> </p><p>      First, it started out as her wearing her normal shirt but the neck went further down, it was just at the middle of her bra, she wore a lacy sky blue bra and matching panties. Her skirt was an inch shorter just now at her knees, and a bit tighter. </p><p>      She was catcalled and wolf-whistled at, but with her main focus on Patton, it was clear that she was getting the expected results. The two planned to spend movie nights together and they Were covered up in a blanket. Soon she felt something on her thigh. She decided to ignore it and allow it to continue until it was close to rubbing her through her panties, she had told him it was time to call it a night and she left slightly excited to continue the experiment.</p><p>       Next, She wore the same shirt but the skirt was shorter now to her mid-thigh and her hair instead of being a formal bun was now a messy bun and she had decided to change her bra color to black instead of sky blue. </p><p>     This got the same results but Logan was attached to her hip more often, and a few of the other guys got bruises that weren't from her or Logan. </p><p> </p><p>    Day 3, the only two who stayed behind rather than going to the theater with Thomas was her and Patton. She wore a shirt that went further down to her mid stomach and the skirt was one of...the the shorter ones. (It was just barley brought up.) Her hair was down but a clip was in the back holding it up a bit. She just mainly read in the living room laid back. Patton has walked in and turned red before walking out. It happened again when she was going to Logan’s room to put back a book she borrowed.  Patton walked out of his room and saw that she was in Logan's room. She was getting ready to walk out before seeing Patton there. “Good evening Patton.” She said. Patton turned red before looking away. “T-The others said that they were going to be gone for a while longer.” “That’s fine. I need to go to my room now.” She said. Patton nodded and quickly left to the kitchen. She smiled slightly before going to her room. </p><p>        She had decided to end her experiment there and had grabbed her normal clothing setting it out on her bed and grabbing a towel. She grabbed her soap and such before going to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and got the clothing off and threw it to the clothing pile slightly reminding her self to do the laundry later. She got in and started to wash her self.  When she was done she wrapped the towel around her self and walked out, smiling seeing that her room was just a couple doors down. She walked down the hall and just as she. Reached Patty's room, Patton open the door. She was shoved into the wall with a thud and when she looked up. Patton was red-faced and slightly panting. ”P-Patton?!” she yelled. ”Shut up!” Patton yells. Lucy bit her lip. She liked Violent Patton. <br/><br/></p><p>       “you’ve been teasing me for 3 days! And I would like to know why!” He yelled. “I-It was a experiment! I swear! However(she gestured to her self in a towel)is purely accidental!” She said slightly shaking. Suddenly Patton Face calmed and he de-tensed. He suddenly got a lustful look in his eyes”What did you want find out?” He said whispering in her ear. “W-what you viewed me a-as if I wore more revealing clothes, I-I expected it to go for 3 days” Patton liked that she was stuttering and stumbling, not acting formal showing that she that she was being effected heavily by what he was doing. <br/><br/>       “And what did you find out?~” “t-that you h-Had some se-sexual desire for me...” she said.She saw the other smirk as his face darkens.. "we you need some had evidence~ don't you~" It took her a few seconds to realize that it was a pun. "You know i can still raise my leg up fast and hard enough to kick you in your genitals right?"She said. Her voice calm again. Patton just chuckled and rolled his eyes before his mouth latched onto her neck. <br/><br/></p><p>time skip </p><p>      Lucy moaned as Patton’s length was thrusted into her again. The two had moved from the hall way to Her room, the clothes she was go to wear now long gone on the floor. Patton’s clothes were on the floor as well. She had bite marks all down her body. She bit her tongue as she felt herself cum around the length in side her. She soon felt warmth drip into her. She felt the male above her nuzzled his neck into should a small smile on his face. She fell asleep after kissing the top of his head. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>